Tic Tac - On Hiatus -
by darknessprincess
Summary: El tiempo corre, no hay forma de detenerlo, no hay manera de cambiar las cosas... ¿o si?
1. Chapter 1

**TIC TAC...**

Resumen: El tiempo corre, no hay forma de detenerlo, no hay manera de cambiar las cosas... ¿o si?

Autor: darknessprincess

Rating: +18

Pairings: Delena, Stekah

Advertencias: TVD, justo después del 4x15... todo lo que ha pasado en la serie ha pasado aquí  
_Nota: sé que en español es vínculo padre, pero me niego a ensuciar mi fic con esa pésima traducción chunga, así q permitidme que lo llame sirebond__  
_  
Disclamer:Los personajes aqui narrados no me pertenecen, pertenecen a la escritora LJ Smith y al canal CW

_Agradecimientos a mi Beta...Mi Lau de mis amores...__luvya!_

**Capítulo 1 - Restart**

¡Hazlo! – le grito pero no me hace caso, para qué, ¿verdad? Si nunca tengo razón... ¿no es así?

No seas cabezota, Elena – pido milagros, lo sé - ¡Hazlo! - vuelvo a gritarle.

¡NO! – me grita ella y baja el arma, pega las manos al cuerpo.

¿No lo entiendes? – me desespero yo – ¡Eres tú o yo! – vuelvo a gritarle esta vez apuntándole yo.

No tiene por qué ser así – me dice ella, levanta las dos manos mostrándome que lleva el arma agarrada sólo por el gatillo en su pulgar y se acerca un poco más.

¡NO! – grito echándome hacia atrás, pero choco contra la pared en mi intento de huir.

Por favor - me susurra acercándose de la misma forma.

Elena, es entre tú y yo, y te elijo a ti... siempre serás tú, siempre te elegiré a ti – le digo bajando mi arma. Sus ojos me sonríen ¿cómo puede sonreírme en un momento así?

¿No lo entiendes tú? – me dice inclinando su cabeza a un lado mientras que ahora sonríe ampliamente – Yo te elijo a ti, siempre tú, siempre serás tú – sonríe.

Entonces tenemos un problema... – sonrío yo. ¿Y por qué sonrío? Las cosas no podrían estar peor de lo que ya lo están, pero ¿a quién le importa? Ya lo he decidido, ya sé que voy a morir, y si muero, antes de morir quiero volver a besarla.

Ven – susurro, y ella acorta toda la distancia que nos separa y la tengo entre mis brazos.

Y entonces la beso y me besa, y paso mis manos por sus suaves cabellos, ella enreda sus dedos en los míos, despeinándome, revolviendo mi pelo con ambas manos, aunque sigue teniendo el arma en una de ellas, como yo, que devoro su boca que me sabe a miel, a almendras, a coco, a fresa... su aliento acaricia mi alma y yo me acuerdo de que no puedo, que no puedo quitarle toda esta ropa que me estorba para sentirla piel con piel, cuerpo con cuerpo, que no hay tiempo y que ya nunca más tendremos tiempo.

Me duele, el dolor es inmenso, me desgarra en dos, me parte el corazón, lo desintegra dentro de mi pecho, pero sé que el dolor será mayor si ella no hace lo que tiene que hacer, el dolor será insoportable, yo desapareceré consumido en dolor, y ¿qué valgo yo? ¿Qué es mi vida por la de ella? Ella es mi vida, ella es todo...

Lo siento – susurro apartándome y agarrándola por los brazos.

Ella me mira a los ojos primero sin comprender y luego entendiendo perfectamente, a cualquiera podría engañar salvo a ella, ella me conoce tan bien... ella sabe qué soy, quién soy lo que pienso... y aun así me ama... me tomo un segundo más de tiempo para disfrutar con esa idea... he tenido tan poco tiempo para disfrutar de ella, tantos años, décadas... y ahora todo se habrá acabado.

Pero no me importa, no. Ha merecido la pena, conocerla ha merecido la pena, amarla ha merecido la pena... que ella me ame... bueno, eso ha sido un extra. Sonrío de nuevo.

No – me dice ella susurrando ahora.

Lo siento, eres tú o yo – susurro de nuevo.

No – dice luchando para taparme la boca – No lo hagas – me pide con su mano sobre mis labios – No te atrevas a usar el sirebond conmigo, Damon – me dice y veo que una lágrima rueda por su mejilla.

Elena – digo retirando su mano casi sin esfuerzo, ella es mucho más débil que yo. No puede hacer nada contra mí, aunque no por ello deje de intentarlo. Cabezota y luchadora como es. Sonrío un poco en mi interior. Ella estará bien, lo superará. Puede que al principio me odie, pero mejor odiándome y viva que queriéndome y muerta. Mejor cualquier cosa salvo ella muerta.

No – susurra ya sin apenas voz.

Hazlo – le digo no sin un gran esfuerzo, porque sé que lo que hago la daña, y yo no quiero hacerle daño. Dios, moriría antes que hacerle daño... ja... qué pensamiento más oportuno. Vuelvo a reírme otra vez en mi interior y una parte de mi me apremia para que acabe con esto cuanto antes. ¿Qué pasa? Le pregunto al Damon con prisas. Es la mujer que amo, perdona si no me quiero despedir de ella tan rápido, capullo. Me digo a mi mismo, y ahora sé que tengo que darme prisa porque veo que estoy empezando a perder la razón.

Elena – digo ahora sin pausa – hazlo – ella niega con la cabeza – es lo que quiero – las lágrimas caen por sus mejillas – es lo que me hará feliz – digo finalmente y sonrío mostrando todos mis dientes blancos.

Elena cierra la boca en una fina línea, está enfadada, lo veo, pero ella sabe tan bien como yo que no puede enfrentarse a mí, que no puede hacer nada. Da dos pasos atrás y vuelve a apuntarme con el arma.

Te odio – me dice.

Lo sé – digo yo y cierro los ojos y oigo como echa el martillo del revólver hacia atrás.

Entonces noto como una mano me da una bofetada y abro los ojos de golpe, no me esperaba aquello para nada. Un disparo, dolor, sangre, morirme... ese tipo de cosas. ¿Pero una torta?

¿Y por qué de pronto hay tanta luz? Un momento... estoy... ¿tumbado? Eso del techo... ¿Es madera? Son grabados en madera, reconocería esos grabados en cualquier parte... ¿Qué cojones hago en mi cuarto?

La mano que me ha dado la torta de buenos días se mueve ahora un poco más abajo hacia mi pecho y se queda reposando ahí, no la he mirado, pero no necesito verla para saber de quién es, tengo memorizada la temperatura de ese cuerpo, el sonido repiqueteante de ese fuerte corazón.

Ya lo sé, me he muerto, menos mal que esa cabezota lo ha hecho. ¿Pero qué hago aquí? Estoy seguro que no he hecho méritos para estar en el cielo.

Me giro sobre mi costado izquierdo, su mano cae a un lado, y la veo. Plácidamente dormida en mi cama, desnuda bajo mis sábanas blancas, sé que está desnuda porque la sábana no la tapa por completo y veo su pecho, su rosada aureola, su oscuro y perfecto pezón. Me hipnotiza como un canto de sirena y me atrae como si yo estuviera hecho de hierro y hubiera un enorme imán bajo él.

Mi boca se posa a su alrededor suavemente y lo rozo con mi húmeda y cálida lengua, notando con una sonrisa que reacciona, como también lo hace algo entre mis piernas. "Hola pequeño Damon" pienso "Qué alegría tenerte aquí en la otra vida" sonrío. Una parte de mi me regaña por llamar a semejante maravilla de la naturaleza "pequeño Damon" pero entonces Elena se mueve y todo mi ser se concentra en ella.

Oigo un dulce bostezo, música para mis oídos, jamás pensé que lo oiría de nuevo, no sé a quién tengo que dar las gracias por mi paraíso particular pero me estaría de rodillas toda la eternidad y ni aun así creo que lo habría pagado.

Levanto mis ojos contemplándola con mi sonrisa más traviesa en mis labios, sé que he sido yo quien la ha despertado, pero ¿qué demonios? Este es mi paraíso, no me he muerto para dormir. Hay mil y una cosas más interesantes que se me ocurren para hacer con ella en una cama.

Damon – protesta llevándose ambas manos a la cara. Yo me meto entre esas manos colocándome sobre ella y le beso los labios, mientras que ella sigue con las manos sobre sus ojos.

Hola – la saludo con mi boca en la suya.

No me dejas dormir de noche, no me dejas dormir de día – sigue protestando, pero su cuerpo se acerca más al mío mientras que protesta, por lo que sé que no lo hace de verdad.

No protestes, princesa – le digo – Este es mi paraíso, se hace lo que yo diga – le cojo las manos por las muñecas separándolas a cada lado de su cabeza, y me rozo con ella para que no le quede ninguna duda de a lo que me refiero.

¿Ahora bromeas con el sirebond? – me sonríe.

¿Sirebond? pienso yo. ¿Qué cojones hace el sirebond en mi paraíso?

¿Qué? – pregunto atónito y enfadado.

En ese momento empiezo a oír un móvil. Mi móvil. ¿Tengo cobertura aquí? Ya sabía yo que no era posible que me hubiera ganado el paraíso. Esto debe de ser alguna broma macabra. ¿Es esto lo que me espera por el resto de la eternidad? ¿Estar a punto de hacerlo con Elena un día y otro y que me llamen por teléfono y nos interrumpan?

Muy bonito – digo o casi ladro.

¿Qué te pasa? – me pregunta ella – Estás muy raro – me dice enarcando una ceja.

Estoy muerto – respondo yo echándome a su lado mientras que no para de sonar el móvil y yo ya he dado por perdida mi oportunidad de sexo de buenos días – Podría estar peor – dijo más para mí que para ella. Porque tampoco es que esté tan mal, estoy desnudo en mi cama con Elena desnuda a mi lado. Siempre pensé que la muerte me traería llamas que consumirían mi piel en el peor de los sufrimientos mientras oía los gritos de todas mis víctimas una y otra vez, esto está muy bien, muy pero que muy bien.

¿Muerto? Qué tonterías dices – me contesta ella levantándose y levándose consigo la sábana, dejándome completamente desnudo sobre la cama.

¡Eh! – protesto girándome a tiempo de ver cómo me saca la lengua y se mete en la ducha.

El móvil sigue sonando, pero no me apetece para nada contestar. Sigue siendo mi paraíso, debería de tener un poco de control aquí, ¿no? Me lo he ganado ¿no crees puto universo? Acabo de sacrificar mi vida, un poco de paz, por favor.

¿No vienes? – me pregunta Elena desde la ducha.

"Gracias universo" sonrío moviéndome empezando a levantarme de la cama y notando que vuelvo a estar dispuesto para la batalla.

¿Y quieres contestar a tu hermano de una vez? – oigo a Elena desde la ducha de nuevo – Dile que ya vamos.

Me quedo paralizado con un pie en la cama y otro en el suelo. Miro a pequeño Damon y casi juraría que le oigo protestar. "Lo sé, así no hay manera" le digo mentalmente.

¿Mi hermano? – pregunto a Elena sentándome en la cama. Está bien, universo, si quieres jugar juguemos a esta estúpida fantasía que es mi sueño. A ver si todo esto se acaba y puedo tener algo de "alivio" sonrío maliciosamente.

¿Es que no te acuerdas? Quedamos con ellos en casa de Rebekah – me dice Elena asomándose desde detrás de la ducha.

Ahora mi respiración se congela, noto como de repente todo se quedara en silencio, no oigo ni el agua de la ducha caer. Tan sólo el sonido de mi pulso en mis oídos, mi corazón acelerándose. ¿Qué está pasando aquí? Ayer era cuando habíamos quedado con Stefan y Rebekah, ayer fue cuando fuimos juntos en busca de la zorra manipuladora. Ayer todo acabó de la peor de las formas posibles, y yo ya hice las paces con el mundo y me entregué, me sacrifiqué por ella.

¿Te ha dado un aneurisma? – me pregunta extrañada. Se me olvidaba que la tengo sin humanidad, es muy graciosa ahora.

No – respondo inmóvil.

Pues venga, date prisa. Ven aquí – me apremia moviendo un dedo sensualmente mientras me llama al interior de la ducha.

Me levanto mirando a mi alrededor asombrado, todo parece estar igual que siempre, realmente parece mi habitación, no falta ni sobra nada...

Llego a la ducha y Elena se gira hacia mí rodeándome con sus brazos para depositar un beso en mis labios.

Por fin – me dice sonriendo.

Elena – susurro aún desconcertado - ¿Qué día es hoy? – pregunto.

Qué raro estás... ¿bebiste demasiado ayer? – me pregunta ella extrañada.

Elena, ¿qué día es hoy? – insisto. ¿Puedes responder a la puta pregunta, por favor? Es como que importante... gracias. Pienso empezando a exasperarme.

Martes – me dice echando la cabeza a un lado.

¿Estás bien? – me pregunta ahora creo que preocupada.

No estoy muerto... – murmuro.

Damon... estás empezando a asustarme – me dice apartándose un poco.

No estoy muerto... ¿qué ha pasado? ¿He vuelto atrás en el tiempo? ¿Cómo es eso posible?

Miro a Elena que me mira desconcertada bajo el spray de la ducha. No sé qué es lo que ha pasado, ni quién o qué me ha dado esta segunda oportunidad... pero no pienso desaprovecharla...

Me giro a Elena, y tomo su cara entre mis manos, ¿y si no puedo evitar que nada de esto ocurra? ¿Y si sólo tengo un día más para estar con ella? No quiero tenerla sin que sienta, no quiero pasar mis últimas horas junto a una Elena que no es ella misma.

Elena – susurro y me acerco a darle un dulce beso en los labios – Quiero que recuperes tu humanidad – le digo dejando mi frente posada sobre la suya.

Entonces lo recuerdo, maldigo una y otra vez por mi estupidez: Esto es exactamente lo que hice ayer.


	2. Chapter 2

**TIC TAC – Capítulo 2 - Sangre**

Estúpido, estúpido, estúpido...

Estúpido me digo internamente una y otra vez, mientras contemplo el cambio en su expresión, cómo esos fríos ojos poco a poco se derriten sin dejar de mirarme, marrón clavado en azul. Su cara va cambiando, su sonrisa se torna en un gesto de dolor, sus ojos se cierran y noto cómo sus rodillas le fallan y la cojo antes de que caiga al suelo, rodeándola con mis brazos mientras lentamente me dejo caer.

Así quedamos los dos, yo de rodillas, ella sentada sobre sus tobillos, el agua cayendo en spray sobre nosotros, su pelo húmedo pegado a su espalda, mis brazos a su alrededor, sus manos apoyadas en mi abdomen, su cara apoyada en mi pecho, mientras que sus lágrimas se mezclan con el agua y el sonido de la ducha amortigua su llanto.

Estúpido, imbécil, maldito idiota, pienso, esta imagen es clavada a la que recuerdo de ayer, exactamente igual...

_Stefan y yo estamos en el gran salón junto a la chimenea, yo estoy sentado en el sillón con un vaso de bourbon, mientras que Stefan está de pie frente al fuego, en silencio. Elena está duchándose y cambiándose de ropa en algún lugar de la casa, oigo el agua desde aquí._

_¿A qué viene esa cara? – pregunto a Stefan tentando mi suerte, yo sé por qué tiene esa cara y me arriesgo a un sermón del tipo "noteníasporquéhaberhechoesoD amonnuncapiensas" pero la verdad es que me aburro un poco._

_Ya sabes a qué viene – dice él sin girarse a mí, claro que sé a qué viene, pero sigo aburrido, además tampoco quiero pensar en todo lo que ha pasado, por lo que sigo pinchándole, mi deporte favorito después del futbol, que por cierto hace años que no practico, tal vez debería decirle a Stefan que saliéramos un rato a jugar y correr para quemar endorfinas... aunque se me ocurren otras formas de quemar endorfinas que... Damon, céntrate, Stefan..._

_¿No querías mi ayuda? – dijo molesto - ¿Qué pasa? ¿El sirebond te conviene y es bueno pero no te conviene y vuelvo a ser el mal encarnado?_

_Yo no he dicho eso – responde sé que enfadado, el sirebond es algo que le quema y lo sé, que se joda, a mí me quema mucho más, a mí me arranca la piel a tiras... él no tiene derecho a que le queme._

_No, pero lo piensas – ahora estoy desatado, voy a usarle para descargar mi frustración, lo veo desde lejos pero soy como un huracán al que no puedo detener – Te jode que yo tenga control sobre ella, todo el control que ya no tienes ¿verdad? El tipo de control que tenías cuando ella era una pobre humana que te necesitaba, pero ahora esta Elena vampiro con sed de sangre y vinculada a mí no te gusta ¿eh? ¿Qué es lo que más te duele, Stefan? ¿Qué esté vinculada a mí o que se haya acostado conmigo? – pregunto levantándome y acercándome hacia él._

_Ella sólo se ha acostado contigo porque está vinculada a ti – me dice mirándome, y lo siento como una bofetada, como un golpe en la base del estómago, la cruda realidad escupida en mi cara, porque yo también lo pienso._

_Quiero devolverle a Stefan su metafórica bofetada con otra mucho más real, pero entonces oigo unos pasos bajando por la escalera y ambos nos giramos a mirar hacia allí. Es bueno que aún tengamos esta débil tregua y hayamos detenido nuestras diferencias para centrarnos en Elena._

_La visión de Elena congela el aire en mis pulmones y no estoy seguro si mi boca se ha abierto de par en par y mi mandíbula me ha caído hasta el pecho, miro a Stefan por el rabillo del ojo y su boca sí que está abierta, por lo que mentalmente hago repaso y compruebo si es así. Gracias a Dios que no, no quisiera tener la misma pinta de tonto que Stefan tiene ahora mismo._

_Pequeño Damon, con quien llevaba unos días distanciado empieza a despertarse de su letargo, producido en gran parte por mi autoflagelamiento, y no puedo más que darle la razón. Elena es una diosa, todo en ella irradia sensualidad, es sexo sobre tacones. ¿Cuándo ha llevado alguna vez tacones como esos? ¿Cómo es que sabe andar así?_

_Se acerca a nosotros. Sus piernas parecen eternas bajo aquella pequeña mini falda, para la que creo que habría que definir una nueva categoría, lleva una chaqueta de cuero negro abierta y bajo esta una camiseta roja pegada a su piel, que se muestra levemente aquí y allá acompañada del vaivén de sus caderas, su pelo está recogido en una cola de caballo, mostrando completamente la esbeltez de su cuello. Sus ojos son los que no me acaban de gustar, no parecen los suyos... están fríos._

_Tengo hambre – dice cuando está a un metro de distancia._

_Bien, baja y sírvete, ya sabes dónde está – respondo yo moviendo la mano hacia la puerta del sótano sin darle importancia a que todo mi cuerpo ahora mismo se empieza a mover como un imán atraído hacia ella, quiero saltar sobre ella y hacerlo en el sillón de piel, y no me importa si Stefan nos ve o no. Doy un nuevo trago a mi vaso, mirándola a través del cristal. Ahora cinco Elenas me miran con cara de pucheros a través del culo del vaso._

_Yo me voy a dormir a algún lado, nos vemos mañana – dice Stefan acercándose a por su chaqueta en el sillón._

_¡No te vayas! Pienso yo desesperado, no me dejes con ella, no soy un santo, con ella no tengo voluntad._

_Stefan me devuelve una mirada como si hubiera oído mis pensamientos, y pone cara como de "te aguantas, ahora es tuya para lidiar con ella" maldito sea, pienso yo y lo contemplo marcharse en silencio._

_Tengo hambre – vuelve a repetir Elena ahora que estamos solos._

_Yo también - digo y mi voz me traiciona, no es de sangre de lo que tengo hambre, sino de Elena, pequeño Damon empieza a pulsar en mis pantalones dándome la razón – Tráeme una bolsa de sangre cuando subas – le digo y me voy hacia el sillón antes de que ella note mi "estado de ánimo"._

_Voy a salir a cenar fuera – sonríe girándose – si quieres puedes venir, me da igual si vienes o si no – me dice. Ouch, eso ha dolido._

_No vas a salir sola – respondo guardando una calma que no tengo._

_¿Vas a venir conmigo o me lo vas a impedir? – me dice agachándose hacia mí. Ouch, eso ha vuelto a doler. Puto sirebond._

_Yo no quiero decirte lo que tienes que hacer – le digo apartándome para que no me intoxique con su esencia._

_Bien – me responde ella levantándose y subiendo la cremallera de la chaqueta que yo no puedo evitar seguir hipnotizado – Porque yo no quiero que lo hagas – concluye._

_¿Vas a venir conmigo? – pregunta, y noto algo en su voz, algo que me da una pista de que sigue estando ahí, mi Elena sigue oculta bajo esta nueva Elena, mi Elena quiere que yo vaya con ella para ayudarla, para que evite que se le vaya de las manos. Sonrío._

_Sí – digo levantándome._

_Bien – me contesta acercándose a en un segundo a mi tanto que nuestros pechos están unidos, su pierna está entre las mías, su mano se pasea suavemente por mi cadera hasta mi trasero y ahí en vez de agarrarme como cada parte de mi cuerpo grita que me haga ella coge las llaves del coche – Yo conduzco – sonríe mostrándome las llaves ante mis ojos._

_Ni hablar – digo yo agarrándola por la muñeca y quitándole las llaves con la otra mano, ella me sonríe y se roza contra mí, bueno, no exactamente contra mí, se roza contra pequeño Damon, que hace tiempo que dejó de ser pequeño._

_Elena – le digo usando todo mi autocontrol y toda mi fuerza sobrenatural y doy un paso atrás – No puedo – murmuro bajando la cabeza. Oigo como da un ruido de protesta y sale disparada en dirección a la puerta, yo salgo corriendo detrás de ella._

_Finalmente no cogemos el coche, sino que voy siguiéndola a través de la carretera, por donde ella va corriendo demasiado rápido para alguien que lleva esos tacones, me parece que la oigo reírse, y su risa eleva mi corazón, sonrío, sí, soy un tonto enamorado, pero ahora estoy solo en la oscuridad, ahora nadie me ve, ahora me puedo permitir sonreír._

_Me aparto del centro de la carretera y me oculto entre las sombras cuando la veo que se detiene. ¿Qué está haciendo? Mi corazón da un vuelco cuando la veo tumbarse en mitad de la carretera, abriendo los brazos observando las estrellas en el negro cielo._

_¿Cómo sabe ella eso? ¿Sabe que yo a veces cazo así? ¿Me ha visto hacerlo? Un dolor hondo se clava en mi pecho ante la siguiente pregunta ¿ella hace estas cosas porque es mi sangre la que la convirtió? ¿Por eso empieza a ser como yo? ¿Por el sirebond?_

_Un coche se acerca y me agacho para ocultarme mejor, justo a tiempo para evitar que me hunda en mis pensamientos._

_Observo a Elena en la distancia, expectante, veo como el coche se detiene a escasos metros de ella, una joven se baja preocupada preguntándole a Elena si está bien. Un cosquilleo recorre mi vientre en anticipación de lo que va a pasar. Nunca pensé que ver a Elena cazando me excitaría pero así lo hace. "Desde luego, pequeño Damon" pienso y paso una mano sobre él para comprobar que está totalmente preparado para una acción que le niego. "Esta mujer va a acabar con nosotros" niego mientras muevo la cabeza negando sonriente._

_Elena mientras ha inmovilizado a la mujer con su compulsión, y girando su cabeza ha empezado a beber de su cuello. Lo está disfrutando, la boca se me empieza a hacer agua contemplándola, mis colmillos laten bajo las encías deseando salir._

_Entonces Elena se separa del cuello de su víctima y me mira directamente a los ojos, creo que sabe que llevo ahí todo el tiempo. Toma su dedo índice sin dejar de mirarme y lo pasa por la herida abierta del cuello de la joven y se lo lleva a los labios para introducirlo lentamente en su boca mientras que lo chupa con su lengua. Creo que he soltado un gemido, o un rugido o no sé qué ha sido pero eso me ha encendido totalmente... maldito cuerpo al que no controlo._

_En dos segundos estoy justo delante de ella, mirándola a los ojos lo único que está entre nosotros es el cuerpo de la víctima, oigo el latido de su corazón, la sangre pulsante, el olor a hierro, el calor... Elena se saca su dedo de la boca y lo vuelve a pasar por el cuello de la muchacha, pero esta vez no lo acerca a su boca, sino que lo acerca a la mía, y soy yo quien chupa la sangre de su dedo con mi cálida lengua, el sabor me hace cerrar los ojos y gimo suavemente mientras que Elena introduce su dedo en mi boca._

_¿Quieres un poco? – susurra sacando el dedo de mi boca._

_Yo abro los ojos y no digo nada, acerco mi boca al cuello de la víctima y bebo de ella. ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado? Quizá demasiado, demasiado tiempo en que he reprimido lo que soy, en que me he negado lo que disfruto con esto. Me sorprende que sea Elena quien me haga darme cuenta de ello. Cuando creo que he bebido más que suficiente me separo y abriendo mi muñeca con los dientes la acerco a la boca de la joven para que beba antes de desmayarse._

_Elena me mira relamiéndose._

_Te echo una carrera hasta la casa – me dice inclinando su cabeza a un lado. ¿Cree que puede ganarme con esos tacones? Sonrío yo. Pero entonces sale a correr usando su velocidad vampírica, y yo me doy cuenta de que no hemos borrado la memoria a la pobre muchacha que se ha caído al suelo entre mis piernas._

_¡Tramposa! – le grito a sus espaldas y me agacho ante la muchacha – No recuerdas que ha pasado, te atacó un animal, te pondrás bien, vete a casa y descansa – le digo y salgo a correr persiguiendo a Elena._

_Cuando la alcanzo está en la puerta de la casa, se ríe al oírme llegar pero no se da la vuelta, sino que entra en la casa y se quita la chaqueta tirándola en el sillón y se va directa a por mi bourbon, el más caro, no es tonta la chica, no. Pienso yo mientras que me acerco._

_Eso es mío – le digo acercándome a ella._

_Ven por él – me contesta insinuante._

_Damon, me digo a mí mismo, la chica quiere sexo, blanco y en botella, te lo lleva pidiendo toda la noche. ¿Qué hay de malo en un poco de sexo para quitar las penas? "Cállate pequeño Damon, yo no pienso contigo. ¿Cómo se sentirá mañana?" me regaño a mí mismo. Nota mental: tengo que tener una conversación muy seria con pequeño Damon, porque no puede ser que reaccione de la manera que reacciona al ver como se adivinan los pechos de Elena en esa camiseta roja de satén sobre la minúscula minifalda negra._

_No puedo, Elena – le digo inmóvil en mi posición – no está bien – bien Damon, eres un héroe, Stefan estaría orgulloso de ti, ahora empieza a fruncir el ceño y es tuyo, el papel estelar, el buen chico, el que se lleva a la chica... ¿debería empezar a rizarme el pelo? _

_¿Y desde cuando haces tú sólo lo que está bien? – me dice Elena con sus ojos fijos en los míos._

_Y entonces hace algo que no me esperaba por completo, toma mi botella de bourbon echa la cabeza ligeramente hacia atrás y ¡se lo echa por encima! Lo siento Stefan, no haberte ido, no soy un santo, y la verdad que me importa una mierda si estás orgulloso de mi o no, la niña está triste, que ha perdido a toda su familia... y quiere sexo... y por dios bendito que lo va a tener. Todo el que quiera._

_Sólo tardo un segundo en estar justo delante de ella y echo su cuerpo hacia atrás para recorrer su cuello con mi lengua, saboreando el sabor del bourbon y el de su piel, mientras que meto mis manos entre el suave satén de su camiseta para desabrochar el sujetador de Elena y tener vía directa a sus pechos, en un segundo camiseta y sostén han desaparecido, bajo mi lengua recorriendo su esternón y pequeño Damon parece que se diera cabezazos contra la tela de mis vaqueros deseando salir. Elena parece que lo nota y arquea aún más su espalda agarrándose a mí con ambas piernas, esas eternas piernas que parece que hayan sido hechas para rodearme la cadera, a la vez que una de las manos se apoya en mi brazo, y me araña a la vez que me acaricia sobre la tela de la camisa, mientras que sujeta la botella con la otra mano, pegada a mi bícep._

_Con una mano tiro todo lo que hay sobre la mesa del minibar, una pequeña parte de mí se queja de lo que acabo de hacer, pero pequeño Damon y yo le gritamos a la vez que se calle la puta boca, y el Damon borrachuzo quejica desaparece._

_La siento en la mesa y me abre la camisa destrozándola con sus manos, dios, es una fiera, pienso mientras algo ruje dentro de mí. Pasa sus manos por mi pecho, recorriendo mis pectorales, mi abdomen, pasando sus uñas por mi cadera para agarrarme del culo y acercarme más a ella, a donde noto su calor. Pequeño Damon casi rompe los vaqueros en ese momento. Los dos sabíamos lo que quiere, pero esa vez nos lo está dejando muy claro._

_Ahora Elena se levanta sonriente y es a mí a quien llena de bourbon, echándolo sobre mi pecho, me estremezco un poco al notar el líquido, pero me agarro a la mesa del minibar con las dos manos cuando Elena en un movimiento casi imperceptible se pone a cuatro patas delante de mí y empieza a lamerme el pecho, libero mis manos para agarrarme a su cadera, a su espalda, agarrar su cabello mientras que me recorre con su lengua palmo a palmo toda la piel que tengo al descubierto, que es mucha desde que se ha encargado de destrozar lo que quedaba de mi camisa. Se acerca más y más arrodillada delante de mí, hasta que sus manos rodean ahora mi cuello, y yo paso mis manos bajo la falda, agarrando su ropa interior y destrozándola en un rápido movimiento.  
Elena sonríe, y yo me doy cuenta de que aún no la he besado, así que me echo directo a su boca, mientras que mis dedos trazan suaves círculos alrededor de su calor, noto cómo se mueve, pidiéndome que entre, como se acerca a mis dedos acompasando a ellos sus caderas, pero soy malo, me encanta jugar con ella, y me hago de rogar. _

_Elena se enfada y me muerde el labio haciéndome sangrar, sonríe entonces, y empieza a chupar mi sangre, aquello me vuelve loco, y le doy lo que su cuerpo me pide, dejo a mis dedos hacer su magia, mientras que el sabor de mi sangre, y el bourbon en su boca me hacen pensar que voy a pender la razón por completo._

_Noto como pequeño Damon entonces me dice que me estoy equivocando, que no es mis dedos lo que Elena necesita, que le deje a él encargarse de esto, y yo no puedo más que darle la razón. Ya que Elena me está desabrochando los pantalones en ese momento, que caen hasta mis tobillos y los pateo en un segundo._

_Elena sonríe al ver que no llevo nada más, y la visión de su sonrisa, con las mejillas sonrosadas, el pelo alborotado, su sangre en mi boca... aquello es demasiado para mí, y saco mis manos llevándolas a sus caderas y la acerco al final de la mesa para penetrarla con una fuerte embestida._

_Los dos nos quedamos mirándonos con los ojos tremendamente abiertos, oh sí... eso ha sido increíble. _

_La miro mientras empiezo a retroceder lentamente, para que sienta todo el roce de pequeño Damon en su interior, y ella se acerca a mi cuello y ¡vuelve a morderme! Dios, es demasiado, vuelvo a embestirla y temo por el bien de la mesa del mininbar, así que la cojo y la empotro contra la pared de al lado de la chimenea, automáticamente sus piernas se enroscan en mis caderas y recibe mis embestidas chupando y chupando más sangre._

_La sensación de placer es embriagadora, siento que no lo voy a poder aguantar mucho más, aquello me sobrepasa. Pero quiero que ella también lo sienta, ella nunca ha compartido sangre, será su primera vez, casi pierdo el control al saber eso, ha sido su primera vez conmigo, en medio de toda esta sangre y desfase sexual, el romanticismo del momento no se me escapa, y mi corazón da un vuelco._

_Pongo mis labios sobre su cuello y suavemente hinco mis colmillos, succionando sangre. El gemido de Elena hace eco en toda la estancia, ahora agradezco que Stefan se haya marchado. Vuelvo a chupar y ella vuelve a gemir, así que la embisto, y seguimos así, chupando, gimiendo, besando, rozando, moviéndonos cada vez más y más rápido hasta que noto sus uñas recorriendo mi espalda clavándose e hiriéndome y noto también mi propio orgasmo estallando desde detrás de mis ojos e invadiendo todo mi cuerpo._

_Agotado caigo sobre ella, ella baja lentamente las piernas de mis caderas con la respiración tan entrecortada como la mía._

_Levanto la cabeza para encontrarme con sus ojos, aún veo deseo en ellos y el cansancio desaparece en un segundo, y pequeño Damon ya está listo para el segundo asalto._

_La noche ha sido increíble, la he pasado entre sus brazos, haciendo el amor una y otra vez, estoy desnudo en mi cama mirando al techo. Me siento tremendamente bien, pero otra parte de mí no se siente bien, yo he cambiado, ya no soy así, ya no tengo bastante con las fiestas, el cazar, beber y el sexo desenfrenado sin ataduras, quiero más, mucho más... he tenido más, sé lo que es tener más de ella y no puedo conformarme con menos._

_Me acerco a ella en la ducha, me sonríe y se gira hacia mí._

_Tomo su cara entre las manos, sé que esto le va a doler, yo lo hice para evitarle el sufrimiento, pero no importa, yo estoy aquí, la ayudaré, la ayudaré a pasar por ello, podemos apoyarnos, estar juntos, no voy a huir de nosotros, no voy a huir de lo que tenemos, juntos superaremos nuestros problemas... trago salva y le digo._

_Elena, quiero que recuperes tu humanidad –_

Y así es como llegué exactamente al punto en el que estoy ahora.

¿Cómo he podido llegar al mismo punto si ni mis pensamientos ni mis acciones han sido las mismas? Ayer le devolví su humanidad por los remordimientos que una noche de sexo con una desconectada Elena me habían dado "Imbécil" me grita pequeño Damon y lo mando callar, hoy le he devuelto su humanidad porque no podía soportar la idea de estar con ella su último día sin que sea ella de verdad, sin que sienta... pero al final lo he hecho. Al final el gesto es el mismo, la respuesta es la misma.

¿Es todo así? ¿Estoy condenado? Si es así no me importa, no me importa morir por ella si llega el momento. Beso sus cabellos dulcemente.

Pasará – le digo pensando en la pérdida de su hermano y en mi inevitable pérdida – Sé que ahora mismo no lo crees pero pasará, y saldrás de esta, y todo pasará – le sonrío.

Miro al espejo del baño, una nube de vapor parece que lo tapa, pero concentro mi visión en él y veo como poco a poco un cuerpo empieza a tomar forma en él.

¡Me cago en la...! – grito pegándome contra la pared ¡vaya susto que me ha dado!

Damon – dice Emily – tenemos que hablar.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3 – ¿Inevitable?**

La imagen del espejo desaparece entonces.

¿Has visto eso? – le pregunto a Elena que continúa entre mis brazos, pero está como en estado de shock, ausente, creo que no ha visto absolutamente nada. Genial Damon, no hacía falta que le volvieras a aplastar el corazón con una apisonadora, genial, sí...

Elena – le digo tomando su cara entre mis manos para que me mire – No te preocupes, ¿de acuerdo? Yo no quería hacerte daño, lo siento muchísimo. Yo solo quiero que estés bien – le digo mirándola a los ojos.

Entonces noto el cambio en su expresión. Sus ojos se enfocan en los míos, su gesto se torna sereno, relajado, sus labios se curvan levemente hacia arriba en una sonrisa.

Estoy bien – me dice y se acerca a darme un beso en la mejilla, levantándose después para dejarme sentado en el baño.

Caigo contra el suelo apoyando las manos, mirando cómo el agua se va poco a poco por el desagüe. Quiero llorar. Quiero destrozar la casa. Doy un grito mientras con un puñetazo destrozo uno de los ladrillos del suelo de la ducha. Las heridas en mi mano se curan rápidamente, demasiado rápidamente para lo que van a tardar en curarse las heridas de mi corazón.

¿Esa es la clase de control que tengo sobre ella? ¿Es que no voy a poder hablarle nunca sin saber si la influencio? No puedo evitar sentirme bien al verla aliviada, no soporto verla sufrir, pero no es real, nada de esto es real... yo sólo... yo sólo quería que fuera real... sólo deseaba que fuera real...

Sólo quería que fuera real... – murmuro mirando al cielo. ¿Es demasiado pedir, puto universo?

¿Qué te pasa? ¿Qué murmuras? – me pregunta Elena acercándose envuelta en una toalla.

Yo me levanto del suelo y tomo su cara entre mis manos cerrando los ojos, quiero mostrárselo, mostrarle mi sueño.

_Los dos estamos en mi cama, las sábanas son blancas, de raso, el sol del atardecer se cuela por la ventana, llenando toda la estancia con una suave luz anaranjada._

_Yo estoy tumbado atravesado, jugando con su pie, ella está apoyada en el cabecero, con una almohada a la espalda y me sonríe._

_En mis manos tengo un rotulador y le dibujo una pequeña estrella en el tobillo._

_¿Qué haces? – se ríe sacando el pie de mis manos._

_Una marca – sonrío yo y me acerco más hacia su cadera, vuelvo a dibujar una pequeña estrella. Ella se ríe, como si le hiciera cosquillas._

_Continúo recorriendo su cuerpo desnudo con mi rotulador, dibujo una estrella junto a su ombligo, otra en la parte interior de su muslo, otra en su pecho izquierdo, muy cerca de su aureola y su pezón, otra en su hombro, otra en su cuello... _

_¡Para! ¡Para ya! – se ríe Elena tomándome de las manos y quitándome el rotulador- ¿Qué haces? – me pregunta entre risas, es tan hermosa... Yo sonrío también._

_Simplemente hago un pequeño camino – contesto empezando a recorrerlo con mi dedo índice, acariciando entre una estrella y otra, sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos – para recorrerlo ahora con mi lengua._

_Elena cierra los ojos y emite un leve gemido cuando mi dedo llega a la estrella que he dibujado en el interior de su muslo._

Cuando Elena abre los ojos estamos los dos en el baño, ella envuelta en una toalla, yo desnudo, su cara entre mis manos.

Se sentía tan... real... – susurra mirándome a los ojos.

¿Cómo lo que sientes por mí? – le pregunto yo con sonrisa triste, quizá ahora lo comprenda, quizá ahora comprenda lo que quiero decir.

¡No! – se enfada apartándose – ¡Es real, Damon! – grita enfadada golpeándose el pecho – Lo que siento por ti es real, ¡empieza a creértelo! – con este último grito me pega un empujón que me manda contra la pared del baño y sale corriendo de la habitación.

Nota mental: No cuestionar a Elena de mañana temprano, se ve que no tiene muy buen despertar. Me digo a mí mismo mientras que me quito unos pequeños azulejos que se me han clavado en la parte baja de la espalda.

Estoy en el vestidor terminando de vestirme cuando aparece Elena aún envuelta en la toalla.

Ahg! No hay nada de lo que se dejó Katherine que me valga – dice visiblemente molesta sentándose en el pequeño puf en medio del vestidor, dejando los codos apoyados en las rodillas y la cara entre las manos, soltando un resoplido. No es lo que parecía ayer, sonrío yo. Pequeño Damon hace un asentimiento ante mi recuerdo. "Tranquilo chaval" le digo "ahora no".

¿Quieres que vaya a buscarte algo de ropa? – pregunto girándome a ella mientras empiezo a abrocharme los botones de la camisa.

Los ojos de Elena se quedan fijos en mis pectorales por un momento, leo el deseo en ellos mientras que veo cómo abre un poco la boca y roza sus dientes con su lengua. Noto como pequeño Damon está a punto de decirme algo, como que le saque a jugar. "Te he dicho que ahora no" le insisto. "Sé que últimamente no te trato muy bien, pero es que tengo un día para resolver lo que sea que pasa y evitar mi muerte, perdona que no me entretenga. Además, si me muero yo te mueres tú, listo" le explico y casi juraría que le oigo gruñir. Pequeño Damon se está volviendo bastante protestón, empieza a parecerse a ... aaahhahahaha un escalofrío me recorre. Nota Mental: No volver a meter a mi hermano y pequeño Damon en la misma frase, no es bueno para mi salud. Aaaahahahahahaha.

Elena sigue embobada mirándome, sonrío, qué le voy a hacer, no puede evitarlo, ninguna puede.

¿Elena? – pregunto inclinando mi cabeza a un lado con mi sonrisa más traviesa, ella parpadea un par de veces y aparta sus ojos de mi pecho para centrarse en mis ojos.

Si fuera una chica te diría eso de _"deja de mirarme los pechos que tengo ojos"_ – sonrío más por haber hecho aparecer esa arruguita que muestra en su frente cuando está enfadada.

Va en serio, Damon. No tengo nada de ropa – protesta señalándose la toalla.

Te dije que te lo pensaras antes de quemar tu casa – respondo yo girándome - ¿Alguna vez me harás caso?

¡Damon! No tiene gracia...– se levanta de un salto enfadada.

Vaaale – digo yo acercándome a agarrarla por la cintura – no puedes negar que tengo un sentido del humor muy "candente" – me rio por dentro ante mi ocurrencia. Echaré de menos ese maldito porche, pero es que si no me río de las cosas no soy yo – No te preocupes, voy a buscarte algo de ropa y luego iremos a donde Stefan, ¿de acuerdo? – le digo poniendo un dedo debajo de su barbilla para que me mire a los ojos. Ella no dice nada, sólo asiente y sonríe.

Voy en mi coche camino a la tienda pensativo. ¿Por qué no puedo evitar repetir el día de ayer? Por más que las cosas no sean del todo iguales no paro de repetir los acontecimientos uno tras otro.

Podría haber convencido a Elena para que se pusiera algunas de las ropas de Katherine, pero no me agrada la idea de convencerla para que haga nada, de hecho me da ganas de vomitar pensar en que sólo tengo que decir que me gusta un vestido para que tarde cinco segundos en ponérselo.

Y aquí estoy, exactamente igual que ayer, yendo a la tienda a buscar ropa para Elena, quien está en casa con su humanidad recuperada y encontrándose extrañamente bien tras una inintencionada orden de mi parte, día calcado... Arhg! Golpeo el volante molesto.

Piensa Damon, piensa... tú eres más listo que esto. Joder Damon, eres el puto amo, no se te escapa ninguna, ¿qué puedes hacer para cambiarlo todo? Piensa, piensa... ¡Ja! ¡Lo tengo!

Eres un crack, Damon, le guiño a mi imagen en el espejo retrovisor.

Llego a casa de la rubia sin acabar de creerme la gran idea que he tenido, el universo no se espera que le pida ayuda a la persona que más me odia en todo Mystic Falls, jódete universo, que es con Damon con quien te metes. Digo mirando hacia arriba antes justo de llamar a la puerta.

¿En serio? – me dice Caroline al abrir la puerta.

Créeme, tengo tan pocas ganas de verte como tú a mí – digo con gesto cansado.

¡Lo dudo! – dice intentando cerrarme la puerta en las narices, es todo modales la chica, no hay duda.

Mira Caroline – digo poniendo un pie en la puerta y evitando que la cierre – Ya he sido invitado a esta casa, ¿no te acuerdas? – sonrío maliciosamente mientras que empujo la puerta con ella empujando en sentido contrario. Es como robarle el chupete a un bebé, no es que yo nunca lo haya hecho, que no soy tan monstruo, es sólo una frase hecha... Damon, céntrate, la psicorubia...

Caroline, tómate el hecho de que esté aquí hablando contigo y no directamente en tu cuarto, que sé cuál es – vuelvo a guiñarle, me encanta retorcerle el dedo en la llaga – como un acto de buena voluntad. Elena necesita algo de ropa, yo no tengo ningún problema en que vaya por ahí con una camisa mía y nada más debajo, pero supongo que tú sí, ¿verdad?

No me responde sino que hace un ruido de disconformidad y sale despedida escaleras arriba, para cuando vuelve estoy en el salón mirando su gran colección de fotos de ella misma en toda clase de eventos, fiestas, bailes... casi vomito... casi. ¿Cómo puede ser alguien tan egocéntrico? Bueno, no todos podemos estar dotados con belleza a la vez que inteligencia, supongo que su excesiva preocupación por lo exterior es para ocultar su escasez de interior. Me río un poco más, Damon, hoy estás que te sales.

Suelta eso – me dice quitándome de las manos una foto de ella vestida de animadora.

Siempre me gustaron esas falditas – dijo sonriente.

Toma, he preparado ropa interior, zapatos, mudas y algo de ropa para dormir también – me dice dándome una bolsa de deporte.

Ya me ocuparé yo de que no necesite la ropa para dormir – le sonrío echándome la mochila al hombro.

Eres asqueroso, ¿cómo puedes aprovecharte de esa manera de ella? Aunque no sé de qué me sorprendo si lo hiciste conmigo – dice con esa cara de asco y mirada juzgadora.

La cojo del cuello con una sola mano y sin nada de esfuerzo la levanto del suelo.

Debí haberte matado cuando me enteré que eras un vampiro, o quizá haber dejado que Tyler te mordiera aquella noche, me habría evitado más de un dolor de cabeza – digo y la lanzo con todas mis fuerzas contra la pared del salón, cayendo algunos de sus estúpidos cuadros con ella al suelo – No creas que porque te tolere tengas derecho a volver a hablarme así nunca más, considéralo un segundo acto de buena voluntad y el último. Tienes suerte de que Elena haya enterrado a su amigo/familiar de la semana – y dicho esto desaparezco de la casa como una exhalación.

No debía haber ido a casa de la rubia psicótica y sin cerebro. Esa ha sido una idea pésima, Damon. Ahora estoy molesto, enfadado... no, estoy muuuuuuuuuuuy cabreado, estoy que reviento, tenía que haberle roto el cuello a esa maldita hipócrita.

Cálmate Damon, no debes de estar molesto, tienes que tener todos tus sentidos puestos en esto, en resolver el puzzle en que se ha convertido este absurdo día. Ok, no tan absurdo si me permite no estar muerto cuando acabe.

La imagen de Emily se vuelve a formar, esta vez en el espejo retrovisor justo cuando me estaba autoregañando y me vuelve a dar un susto de la hostia, tanto, que casi saco el coche de la carretera.

¡Joder Emily! – le grito a la imagen del espejo – Me vas a matar de un infarto – le digo.

Eso sería posible si tuvieras corazón – me responde ella una vez he aparcado en la cuneta, no es muy seguro conducir mientras hablo por facetime con el other side, por muy vampiro que yo sea y no me pase nada, no pienso dejar que se haga ni un rasguño mi bebé.

¿Tan poco corazón como para haber salvado a tus hijas, brujita desagradecida? – pregunto enfadado y me enchufa una migraña, la muy [insértese aquí insulto que no voy a decir, no soy tan tonto, aprendo rápido].

¿A qué debo el honor, Emily? No tengo todo el día – pregunto al espejo cabreado, más cabreado que antes, esto no ha ayudado para nada a aliviar mi cabreo con la rubia superficial.

No tendrías ningún día si no fuera por mí – dice arrogante.

¿Tú me has traído aquí? – pregunto entre sorprendido y suspicaz, estas brujas no hacen nunca nada gratis...

Necesito que hagas algo por mí – me dice. ¿Qué era lo que yo decía? Pues eso, va a cobrarse el favor.

Bonnie es mi descendiente, es sangre de mi sangre... no puedo permitir que se pierda como se ha perdido. Necesito tu ayuda – me explica.

¿Y por qué no le pides ayuda a Stefan? Siempre te cayó mejor que yo, Stefan le cae a todo el mundo mejor que yo – escupo aún enfadado.

Porque Stefan no puede ayudarme – responde, tampoco me sorprende, ni que Stefan alguna vez hiciera algo bien... es el rey de las pésimas ideas.

¿Qué necesitas? – pregunto antes de que me enchufe otra de esas maravillosas y motivadoras migrañas.

¿No recuerdas el día de ayer? – me pregunta.

Claro, exactamente como si fuera hoy... de hecho... está siendo totalmente hoy – me quejo ante mi inutilidad para cambiar nada.

Hay un momento en que todo cambia, un momento que has de evitar para poder salvar a Bonnie. Si lo consigues... todo cambiará – sonríe.

¿No puedes ser un poquito más específica? – pregunto enfadado. ¡Odio a las brujas!

Damon, piensa... piensa... ¿realmente no sabes qué es lo que tienes que hacer? ¿lo que tienes que evitar?

Me llevo dos dedos a la frente, pensativo... cambiar... cambiar... ¡Lo tengo!

Lo tienes – me dice la imagen en el espejo haciendo eco a mis pensamientos.

Sabía que podía contar contigo – sonríe.

Emily, si hago esto, sólo quiero una promesa a cambio – pido yo serio esta vez.

Dime – me dice ella.

Pase lo que pase protegerás a Elena. No importa si yo muero, protege a Elena – pido.

Está bien – responde.

Aunque falle – insisto.

No fallarás, si lo haces estás muerto – dice Emily.

Elena – insisto otra vez.

Hecho – dice justo antes de desaparecer, y yo suspiro aliviado.

Llego a casa y Elena está tumbada sobre mi cama con expresión aburrida y la toalla aún puesta.

¡Ropa! – saludo dejando la bolsa sobre la cama.

¡Gracias! – me responde ella yendo directa a por la bolsa y alejándose con ella hacia el vestidor.

Me siento en la cama un momento a pensar en todo lo que sé.

Es sólo una cosa la que tengo que cambiar, sólo un hecho, y sé exactamente lo que tengo que hacer y cómo. Una única cosa y todo solucionado. No es tan difícil ¿verdad? Sonrío ampliamente. Mi cabreo con la rubia casi borrado.

Mi sonrisa se congela y todo el color se va de mi rostro cuando veo aparecer a Elena vestida exactamente con la misma ropa que llevaba ayer. Mi cabreo está de vuelta.


End file.
